


Blurred Lines

by DrHunteress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angel Sex, Blow Jobs, Island - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Shower Sex, Vacation, forced vacation, idk dont judge me, maybe some sex, what are these tags you speak of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrHunteress/pseuds/DrHunteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, with the help of Sam, drags Dean into a much needed vacation and tries to help him relax. Sam is not surprised by the later results. Okay maybe a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at SPN Fan-fiction...bare with me...  
> The typical disclaimers apply.

All he hears is muffled noise around him. No actual words heard, just loud obnoxious and _oh my God. What the hell is that, a bird?_ Dean attempts to groan but all that was made was sound that was definitely not a squeak. Once his senses were restored, Dean cautiously observed his surroundings. The only thing that came out of his mouth was a mutter of, “Son of a Bitch. Where did he land me this time?” He gathered his skewed limbs and stood on shaky legs. He was in the middle of a market, in some tropical place, that was obviously not the states. Of course Cas would spontaneously land him somewhere and no warning sign of any kind. He noticed he was at least in the least inconspicuous areas where he couldn’t attract any attention of his sudden arrival. He shrugged off his layers and sat under the tree he almost caught a concussion on. As soon as he plopped down and took off his 3-too-many layers, he heard the familiar sound of wings and spun around. “Hello Dean.” Simple words from a simple, not quite man but close enough. As Dean stood to retort, he was met with and instant hand to his shoulder. “No, stay seated. It is less..” Dean put his hand up to stop him. He knew what he was going to say then but not the way the rest of this conversation was going to go.

“Yeah, yeah Cas. Can you at least get to the punch line and send me back, you send me God knows where without any hesitation. Is it so important that you had to send me out of the country?”

Castiel sat cross-legged across from Dean, and at the moment he noticed that Cas had no creepy accountant trench on nor suit jacket, and the sleeves of his white button down rolled up, tie still skewed. His brows reached his hairline. That was new. He assumed that the vessel had a regulated temperature at any climate.

“I brought you here under the only reason of,” he paused and glanced out to the view of the beach not too far off to his left. With his eyes still trained on the flow of the gentle waves he continued “Sam says you need a vacation and he wanted me to accompany you.” _To make sure you don’t do anything_ rash. The message was there loud and it wasn’t verbal. He looked down briefly, fingers tangled in the grass. Cas fiddling, so not weird.

He nodded slowly, eyebrows knit close together, as Cas faced Dean again, Dean opened his mouth to go off on how he didn’t need _a freaking vacation and a damned babysitter on top of that_ , a local girl ran up to the two men with a coconut in hand. And two straws. In that one coconut. For the two of them. Castiel’s eyes flickered to Dean briefly before looking to the tan girl, who was no more than 8, offering a freshly picked coconut to Castiel, since he looked much more relaxed and less like he was ready to pounce, much like Dean was.

A graceful and quiet thank you was exchanged with the local girl in beaded braids who happily accepted his thank you and skipped along on her marry little damned way. Why are people always assuming they are together? Dean still hasn’t gotten a chance to voice his opinion almost the whole time on his arrival and he guesses it’s for the best. If he’s going to do vacation he will at least tone down the bickering. Maybe. Hell, it sure beats flying on a plane. Damn planes.

“So, how long did Samantha make you babysit me? A week? A day? Hopefully.” He slipped that last part under his breath. Trying to avoid Castiel handing him the coconut but Cas grabbed his hand and placed it in there and looked him in the eye while doing so.

Cas simply stated like the typical monotone robot that he is “A month.” Dean almost spit the coconut water out, startled. _Almost._

The coconut water was sloshing around with all the flailing of his arms, “The hell you mean a month? I don’t need a freaking vacation in the first place, so why a freaking month? Who the hell vacations for a month? What the hell is there to do? Who is going to save this hell-bound earth from all the freaks at night?” So much for vacationing the right way.

“He said you were going to run yourself into the ground with all of the cases you were taking on solo. He is simply looking out for your well-being, and I agreed to accompany you on this trip to help you get away. We are only looking out for your well-being, Dean.” Oh great, Cas put on the stern face. Here comes the earful.

“Well I didn’t ask for it, so quit your worrying and send us back.” He folded his arms and waited. Except he was met with silence and that _damned_ face. He looked at him in the eye to square his shoulders and intimidate him but he knew better, Cas doesn’t get intimidated easily and Dean ended up deflating his shoulders in response to the look in Cas’ big blues.

“Dean. There is plenty to do and you know Sam has got the situation under control. And you and I both know that you need this vacation and you deserve it. Now I suggest you start now or I will make this more difficult for you.” With each threating word Cas leaned closer and with the tree behind Dean there was nowhere to go and he was literally stuck between a ‘rock and a hard place’. He can almost see the lightning behind Cas’ eyes.  Dean went to stand so this way he felt less threatened by Cas’ almost feral look.

Dean’s body sagged a great deal, releasing the tension that built, and released it with a sigh and put up his hands. Coconut still in hand. “Alright, quit your whinin’. Can I at least ask, where do we start, ‘cause I know jack when it comes to vacationing besides it involving a bottle in one hand and a girl in my lap.”

Castiel stood a beat after Dean, “Yes, I am well aware of that, Sam informed me of your inability to relax the right way. I suggest we start with finding a place to stay and we start from there.” He glanced around. He spotted the little girl again sitting next to a station with fresh picked fruits and an adult accompanied with her in the booth about a yard away. She sat on a stool with a bright red dress with purple hibiscus flowers printed on the bottom and a doll with a matching dress. Castiel made his way in her direction.

Dean soon followed in suit, only to notice he was following blindly. “Where are we going?” Cas was silent until he reached the booth. As they approached the booth, Castiel waved to the girl and noticed the mother. She greeted with sign language and he signed back. Dean hung back watching the interaction with subconscious endearment. The girl approached Dean and offered him the doll to look at. He thought about shrugging her off and telling her to run off but then remembered the threat that was hanging in the air. So he squat to her level and took the doll not as begrudgingly as he would have. The doll was not tattered but new and hand-made. He picked up the arm of the doll and looked at the girl who was eyeing him shyly with big brown eyes and waved the doll arm at her with a growing smile. “She’s pretty, like you.” The girl giggled as he handed it back to her and she ran behind her mother who was looking at them with a smile and noticed that Cas was done talking with her. Dean was not blushing.  _Are we off?_ Is what he wanted to ask but all that came out was “Kids.” and he walked. Dean doesn’t know where he’s going but he totally does. But Cas knows better and grabs his hand and drags him in the opposite direction. And it’s not like Dean lets him hold his hand because he likes it. No, Dean is totally letting him hold his hand to let Cas feel better about himself. Dude has a big ego for an angel.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sat stiffly in them and wouldn't keep still to save his life, because these chairs are for insufferable pricks that drink out of fancy wine glasses and use words like insufferable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried.. I probably should speed this along but then again I dont like rushed stories and Im guessing neither do you. Let me know how you would like it, cause Ive never had so many people read any of my stories.  
> *fangirl squeals into the distance*  
> Enjoy.

The heat should be unbearable, sweltering and ugly heat, and the mosquitos, _oh my God, go away_ , but it’s not as bad as it should be with that beautiful breeze that almost made Dean moan. They ended up walking quite a whiles away from the town market which consisted of both buildings with tourist shops and little family owned booths luring in the tourists like bait on hook. They got directions on a nice enough hotel not too far off from the market from the mute lady. They sorted out a little money dilemma cause Cas didn’t think it through about bringing Dean over to an immediate vacation without a single ounce of money or clothes. Cas flew back to where Sam was and had money transferred to a fake account, and as for the clothes. Well, Dean was going to have to do some serious shopping for tropical appropriate clothes, ‘cause them layers weren’t gunna cut it. He decided, _whatever_ , he’ll simply shop later, _after_ they find a place to crash land. “So this place is,” he glanced over to Castiel, who was actually starting to look a little tanned in the few hours spent here at the island already. Cas looked over to him, eyebrows raised, “how far and why isn’t there any damned motels around here?” Castiel grunted.

“I would fly us there but the point of Vacation is to relax and enjoy the scenery, no?” His vision was focused in front of him as they neared an impressively large set of buildings with some serious need of toning down the frilly water works. “All we need to do is check in and Sam told me the simple procedures so all you need to do is sit over there.” _And not make a scene._

Dean’s hands flew up and he walked over to the large lobby area’s set of presidential-looking chairs with a huff of breath. He sat stiffly in them and wouldn’t keep still to save his life, because these chairs are for _insufferable pricks that drink out of fancy wine glasses and use words like insufferable._ He was about to tip over the pot of flowers that were sitting on the polished glass coffee table to see if they were real cause no flowers should look that rich in colour and look so healthy naturally, when Castiel made his way back to Dean with a questionably unreadable look on his face. “’S with your face? They give you a hard time?” Cas shook his head. “Oh-kay,” Dean drawls out as he stands hands rolling in motion. “Out with it then. What, no more available rooms?” Cas repeated the motion. Okay, the dude was starting to really look like a kid when he stared him down like that.

“The..problem was that they only had a honeymoon suite available and they were more than happy to oblige. I couldn’t make them come to an understanding that we are not here under those circumstance, but they wouldn’t hear me out and booked us the room. I know how you are about personal space,” the ironic part about this is that they are less than a foot apart while they chatted, but Dean gave up on addressing it and Sam makes fun of him for it. “And I have no reason to sleep so the bed is yours.”

“Dude, I don’t care if I have to sleep on the roof, I just want to nap and then get some grub. ‘Kay? Kay. Lead the way.” Cas looked ridiculously uncertain and human as he didn’t believe whole-heartedly that Dean didn’t care about the situation. Dean did care but at the moment, simply no, to ease Cas’ worry and apparent panic, he had to play the ‘idc’ card. Cas wordlessly handed Dean his key card, _room 221_ , and trucked on ahead with the constant feeling that he wanted to keep asking if it was really okay to pretend they were on a honeymoon. It was weird, then again so are humans.

They reached the room in silence from Cas and an occasional yawn from Dean. Once the doors were swung open, they were not expecting a welcoming committee.

“What the-” Dean instinctively reached for a gun in the back of his pants. But alas, his hand came up empty. He was startled by the attendant that was standing in the room with an easy smile on her face and complimentary gift bag in her slight fingers. She almost faltered in her smile with the unexpectedly brash entry but she held her ground.

“I would just like to welcome you to the room and say congrats on behalf of the staff. I hope you enjoy your stay. Do not hesitate to call for room service, the service is free for the newlyweds. 24 hours, of course.” She handed Castiel the gift bag and winked. She smiled at Dean and left the room with a quiet click.

“The fuck was that about?” Dean looked behind himself at the door. He then looked curiously at Cas, who was holding the bag as if a crying baby was going to crawl out of it with machetes. “Hey, uh, ‘s in the bag?” He stood behind Cas. Castiel then cautiously stuck his hand in after walking to a table and pulled out a small, sample-sized bottle. “No. I regret asking.” Dean backed up.

“No? What is this?” Castiel held the bottle in front of his face while squinting at it. “The bottle reads, KY.”

“Hey, Cas, you plan on using that?” Dean of course was kidding, when was he not. _Especially_ now.

Castiel looked up at Dean with pure innocence and tilted his head in confusion. “How so? What is this for?” _This poor, poor, almost soul._

“And that’s where I draw the line. Okay, unlatch that window and I’ll toss it over the balcony.” Dean then looked up at Cas’ face. He looked even more so, painfully confused. “Oh for Christ sa- it’s for sex, Cas.” Castiel’s face remained the same, but with a bit more understanding, he still had to ask.

“What for exactly?” he turned from the completely forgotten bag, and held the bottle inspecting it like a scientist.

“It’s not rocket science, Cas, it’s lube.” Dean sat on the large bed, apparently fluffy bed, which had too many pillows, and slipped off his boots. “Are you done testing it for the answers of life? ‘Cause I’m gunna take a nap.”

“Lube. You mean lubrication.” He still couldn’t understand how the lubrication was involved, but left it alone. “Yes, while you sleep, I will,” Cas paused and looked at Dean who was settling in. “look at the grounds.”

Dean rolled onto his back facing Cas, who walked up to him and away from the table. “’Kay, you do that. And grab a map. Don’t want you getting lost.” He grabbed the remote on the bedside table and switched the T.V. on to a random channel and put his hands behind his head. Castiel’s eyes flicked down, unintentionally noticing the silver of skin from the bottom of Dean’s t-shirt.

“You’ll catch a cold like that.” He didn’t mean to blurt it out, he had all good intentions. He glanced back up into Dean’s eyes and stared. Dean raised his eyebrows, tiredly.

“How so? With weather like this? I don’t think so.” He mumbled, tired eyes staring back at him _. He needs to stop staring like that, he already told him what happened the last time someone looked at him that way._

“You were covered in sweat and this room is well air-conditioned.” He planted himself in that spot next to Dean, not making an effort to move, as if getting ready for a long argument.

“Okay, _mom_ , leave.”  He rolled his eyes and turned away from Cas, who blinked and stood for a second before turning to leave.

“I do believe the words I am supposed to use are, it’s your funeral.” And the sound of the door closed is what made Dean shoot up in bed. _Did Cas just make a joke and it didn’t go wrong?_ Interesting day so far. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Here, wear this behind your ear, it brings out your eyes, hun.” He picked up the flower and didn’t bother drying the stem and tucked it behind Cas’ ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a while.

_3 hours later_

The minute Dean woke up, Castiel literally dragged him out of the room to treat him to dinner, in a rather childish manner, holding Dean by the elbow the whole way. It was the least he could do after forcing Dean here. He didn’t want to make Dean mad at him. Though it would be best to warn him of the dining situation and arrangements. “Dean, there is something I must tell you.”

Dean looked over at Cas, tieless because he need to look dressed down and relaxed. He looked him up and down for a moment, force of habit, he looked like a dad on vacation. And it didn’t help that all Dean had was that army green t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans, he probably looked like his boy-toy. Dean wanted to inwardly smack himself, it actually makes more sense. “This about the “honey-moon” thing, right?” He looked away, he was staring too long. Cas turned his head to glance at Dean, _decidedly at that moment_ , and he swears he can practically _hear_ the hotel attendees smile from where they are.

“Yes. I know how you feel about the…situation, but I actually think it would be best, in the interest of money, to keep that story.” He turned forward as soon as they reached the restaurant that was deep in the Resort hotel’s building. They approached a hostess. _Lucky bastard knows timing well._

“Table for two? I assume you want a table on the Terrence?” She raised her brows expectantly at Dean and Cas, who both were standing in front of her looking like a lost cause. Cas’ hand dropped from Deans arm and looked spooked. Dean assumed he would have to take the front line.

“Yes, that would be great.” He flashed her a grin that would _normally_ always win him free extra slices of pie at the local diner. Not this time. She simply nodded and gestured for them to follow. The place looked low-key fancy, thank God there was no crazy dress-code. Not like he would follow it anyways.

“Your waitress will be with you shortly.” She walked away signaling to some older woman in the back when she got inside. The view was anything but ugly out here. They were seated at a table with and candle and a mini flower bouquet. This would be pretty if it was sunset. No, Dean did not just say pretty.

“This is uh…nice.” Nice save. “Serious romantic vibe though, even got the island view in the background. The food better be something to write home about.”

“Yes, it is. Why would you want to write home about it?” Cas averted his eyes from the view and locked on to the view in front of him. Dean simply mustered up the best Bitch-face he could.

He heard the waitress coming and decided, “Here, wear this behind your ear, it brings out your eyes, hun.” He picked up the flower and didn’t bother drying the stem and tucked it behind Cas’ ear. He tried to keep a poker-face, but Castiel hasn’t looked this flustered since, well, the stripper incident. He broke out in a smile but then it faltered when the waitress came and started cooing at the lingering touch. He quickly jerked away and looked down. No, Dean was not _blushing_. Dean does _not_ blush.

“I’m sorry to break the moment but can I get your drink orders in?” She had a blinding smile and she was ridiculously Milf material. He remembered he had to keep character and his eyes accidently locked on to Cas’. Who also was _not_ blushing. _Is that even possible?_ There was tell-tale signs of flush creeping up Castiel’s neck. Dean and Cas both looked quickly down at the menu.

“Uh. Rum punch, heavy on the rum.” Another flash of teeth to the waitress who took it in stride and turned to Castiel, who had a dangerous look that was not there. What is his deal? He looked up at the waitress.

“I’ll have what he’s having.” It sounded abrupt and clipped. It didn’t help that Cas had a voice to rival Batman’s. If Dean didn’t know any better. Better than he lets on. He would say Castiel looked a bit like a predatorily cat. He suddenly got chills. He took a sharp breath and looked out at the view to distract himself.

“Alright I’ll bring the drinks in a minute and I’ll be back for orders. Unless you’re both ready now?”

“Sure.”

Dinner went smoothly, if not tipsy on Dean’s end. Bless the bartender for the refills. Even Castiel lifted the corners of his mouth at Dean’s tipsy antics. He openly flirted with Cas, and Castiel decided to leave the flower. For Dean’s benefit. He would give a glare every time Cas’ fingers almost pulled at the flower.

They made it back to the room with mutual smiles. Dean grumbled about something along the lines of a belly ache and Cas simply told him to lie down on the bed instead of chastising him about the amount of food one person should consume. Because that amount was truly unhealthy.

“You gunna try and take advantage of me Cas while I’m down? I’m shocked.” Dean sloppily smiled in Castiel’s general direction as he laid eagle-spread on the bed. Cas frowned.

“Why would I do that? I would only do something if you asked me.”  Dean just let out a chuckle.

“I’m just messing with ya, Cas. Man, if we are going to be pretending to be a married couple, you gotta learn how to flirt.” There’s no harm, _right_? Only pretending, so there _is_ no room for awkward afterwards. He just hopes Sam doesn’t catch wind of this. “Tell ya what. How about we head down to the bar in half hour and we test it there.” Nah, no harm. Cas simply nodded. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah, vacation. Nothing like grown, squealing boys into the distance from your angel, fake husband. Say that three times fast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the comments guys, they mean a lot. It's good to know people enjoy this cause I don't usually have motivation to finish any ff.

_Next day_

They never got a chance to go to the bar. Dean practically passed out within 15 minutes of the 30 he promised Cas. Whatever, they had a month. Speaking of, they needed clothes, like, yesterday, and apparently Cas went shopping. At least he had guidance. Some ladies in the resort shop really couldn’t stop fawning over him and Cas and they took it upon themselves to help. In other words, success. Scored some new clothes and currently he decided to go check out the pool. Someone was telling him there was a bar, in the pool, after breakfast.

“I’ve gotta hand it to you, Cas. You sure know how to pick ‘em.” He emerged from the bathroom in a pair of grayish blue trunks and a towel around his shoulders. He looked at Castiel expectantly and didn’t notice him ready to go in cobalt blue trunks. _Holy hell, they really do bring out his eyes._

“Well, I had the help of the people in the store.” Dean looked at him sarcastically.

“I meant the hotel.”

“Well, yes, even then I still had the help of the woman at the booth. I think we should take pictures while we are here. For keepsake.” Dean looked at him exasperated for a second then thoughtful. They made their way to the pool after finding their way.

“Hell, Cas, I didn’t peg you one for scrapbooking. Sure, why not.” They puttered down the short board-walk to a line-up of shacks that sold various pool-side necessities, from underwater/waterproof cameras to tanning lotion to pool toys.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Yes, Dean?” He pulled out a wallet, _Sam must have taught him how to use one_ , out of a beach bag.

“Get some tanning lotion, will ya? Cause I know I’m not the only one who needs a tan.” He winked and walked away. But not before he gave Cas a quick one over. _Dude’s vessel was terribly lean but seriously pale. At least he was in shape._ He averted his attention to the pool scenery. He had to avoid looking at chicks too hard, for multiple reasons. Most of the women here are here with men and they were way older, _there was the awkward boner_. Then there was the ol’ fake marriage. What the fuck did he get himself into? He thought about it deeply, behind his rayband sunglasses and sat down on a beach chair. It was easy to fake flirt with the guy. He at least was aesthetically pleasing and it was beyond funny when he didn’t get the pick-up line. He looked back, Cas was carrying aviators on his face along with the now crowded beach-bag. Yeah, easy on the eyes. Dean reached up to take the bag of goodies from Cas and ease his load.

“Don’t tell me she cornered you, too? You cant let these attendees bait you at every chance they get.”

“It is simply two different cameras, land and water, two bottles of water, two different sun lotions. She was very informative.” He sat down beside Dean and placed his hands on his knees, looking quite like a 5 year old would looking expectant.  

“What?” Dean held up the land camera and took a shot at the same time of Cas. “Next time at least try to look like you’re enjoying yourself. And stop splurging.” Dean laughed and put the bag on the little table between them. Castiel picked up the suntan lotion and motioned Dean to turn.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Dean?” Castiel’s posture relaxed as soon as his hand touched Dean’s skin and Dean as well relaxed into the slight message of lotion.

“Well, yeah, I guess. You’re spoilin’ me, Cas. It’s not a bad thing really.” He shrugged. He shifted to look behind him better. “But what’s also important is that you are also having fun. It would be crazy one-sided, ya know, if I couldn’t please you with my terribly good charms. That would suck.” Cas grunted but and a small smile. Dean smiled wider and wiggled his brows. But only one thing could ruin this, near perfectly-odd-yet-normal moment of awkward staring-contest.

“Oh my God, they let fags in here too? I know where I’m not coming back to vacay.” Two well fugly-endowed teen-aged boys walked by grumbling to themselves obnoxiously loud. “Hey, you two, go crawl back into the depths of hell where you belong.” They had the nerve to high-five. That definitely grinded Dean’s gears. Cas could have sworn he heard Dean growl. If he saw his face, he would have also caught the snarl too. He placed a rather gentle hand on his shoulder while standing to full height, ominously calm and standing only this tall to smite Demons. _There go them damned chills, funny, it’s rather hot out here._ He watched as Castiel walked up to the boys and began talking, calmly from where he sat and he managed to sneak a picture of this moment. _Can’t wait to tell Sam that one._ But from the looks on the boys’ faces, the words were not quite friendly as his misleading disposition. No short of 2 minutes, Cas came back with a unusually pleased face. The boys still planted in their spot for a second as Cas leaned down to whisper what he told the boys in Dean’s ear, to appear like he kissed his cheek and all Dean could do was blush hard. _Yes, this time, yes._ The boys sprinted.

“Ah, vacation. Nothing like grown, squealing boys into the distance from your angel, fake husband. Say that three times fast.” He finished lathering up and spun Cas around to do his back.

The rest of that went according to originally planned, rare. Dean got his drinks and silently taught Cas how to respond to his terrible flirting, correctly. Tanning definitely looks good on both of them. “Souvenir shopping?” Dean raised a brow at Cas, who was way more in to being a tourist than Dean. They sat in their room after the pool and clean as a whistle, they faced each other after flipping through the channels and eating room-service lunch. The room-service was delivered by a man, much to Dean’s dismay. Castiel ended up getting the door, shirtless, and only a towel and a piqued curiosity at the food. He asked Dean if he ordered, duh, only to turn to a boxer clad Dean not too far behind him, he turned back to a flustered delivery boy apologizing hard and running off.

“A bit early?” Castiel shook his wet hair and shrugged. He was looking more human, and relaxed. Maybe he should stop hanging with him, to prevent that. It was nice but weird at the same time. He sipped at his coffee as Dean ate pie. _Fucking finally._

“Not at all, if anything, it would be best we buy it early.” He sipped again. Dean frowned, comically, and not to disrespect.

“God help us, should you become a wedding planner.” Bite.

“Why would I have any interest in wedding planning? We are talking in terms of trinkets of memories.” He put the cup down. Thank you.

“Okay, Edgar Allen Poe.” They simultaneously rolled their eyes unaware and looked back at the blinking images on the T.V.

A good amount of minutes of blissful silence passed by.

“Um. Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?” he perked his ears up but not tearing his eyes from the screen.

“That…gift bag, the woman gave us yesterday.” Oh boy.

“Not talkin’ about it, Cas. Leave it alone.” They both shifted uneasy in their seated position. Cas left it alone. But he can still hear the question eating at both of their brains. _Can you demonstrate how it is used?_

“Can you demons…”Dean shot up from the seat and purposely not looking at Cas while he went to retrieve the bag. He sat down in front of Cas, silently, and plucked the small sample bottle of KY and threw the bag on the floor and heard a faint rustle inside. He picked it up again only to pull out a string of condoms.

“Okay, what the actual fuck?” He dropped it back in the bag. So much for no awkwardness, it was like they knew they were coming. “Okay, Cas, basically you take a generous amount in your hand and you lather up your junk,” He pointed to Cas’ crotch, “and you…basically fuck whoever with a lot more ease. ‘Kay?, Great we had this talk.” Cas followed as closely as possible. All he could do was nod. He didn’t want to ask Dean how it felt, that would be crossing boundaries, further than this request of false marriage. Dean flopped down on the bed and soon sprawled out like a child and Cas simply walked to the other side of the bed and perched himself next to Dean. Solid weight but accepted the company, and if anything, it made it less weird. Feeling the heat next to him, he nodded off to sleep. The next few days were rather uneventful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I knew I should have set rules. Why didn’t I set rules? Who the fuck forgets to set fucking rules? Of fucking course. I do.” His face was turning an impressive shade of red and his hands were a blur around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so appreciative of the comments. They make me smile. Im sorry this chapter is short, I had a rough day. I'll try to make the next chapter better. This story has practically no plot and it would help if people threw suggestions for each chapter. Cause Im actually at a stand still with this.

They found themselves enjoying the sun too much within a few days. Castiel grew tired of telling Dean, things in small quantities. And thus resulted in Dean typically shrugging off Cas and getting a sunburn. “ I don’t need babying, Cas.” Is all that was said from the Winchester, as he waddled into the room. Cas simply stared at Dean as he slowly made his way to the bed. He sat slowly and attempting to lay on his back, and in one motion, a hiss released from his mouth. “But it would be nice to use your mojo there to heal this.” Cas raised a brow.

“I think it would be best if you sit this one out.”

“So, you’re gunna let me suffer and teach a lesson aren’t you?” Cas nodded, trying to hide the growing smile on his face.

“You sonovabitch, you.” He smiled too and took the pain in stride.

The sunburn faded in time but not without leaving Dean with more freckles than before. And more people looking at him like he grew long blond hair and donned a hammer. He would have bathed in the flirting glory that is the women here if he wasn’t pretending to be gay. Or pretending to be married to his friend. What the hell is Cas? Whatever. He still couldn’t, not even the slightest, because Cas has suddenly become a great actor and learning how to feign marriage from observing couples. At least that is what Dean wants to believe. He latches on to Dean’s hand the minute they leave the room every day. Dean accepts it without question. 

Except this one time.

Castiel decided to take the extra mile. Aside from the small touches from when they were out and about and getting accustom to people-watching at a local coffee shop and buying fruits to try in town, he asked someone to take a picture of them in front of a beautiful view of the island in the background. They stood hip to hip, Dean pulled Cas in by the waist and Castiel, sly fucker, slotted his hand on Dean’s face and went in for a kiss on the cheek but Dean was startled and being a dumb fuck, he just had to turn his head to ask. Let’s just conclude that the picture, was didn’t end as planned. A flustered Dean and a confused Cas walked away with the camera and silent ‘thank you’. They walked to the beach with cashew fruits in hand.

“I knew I should have set rules. Why didn’t I set rules? Who the fuck forgets to set fucking rules? Of fucking course. I do.” His face was turning an impressive shade of red and his hands were a blur around him.

“Dean. This was simply an error of communication. I crossed a line. I’m sorry. But you are going to have to calm down for us to talk properly.” The asshole took a bite into the cashew and the juice ran down his chin and onto his shirt. No, Dean was not watching the whole time. No, it didn’t calm him to watch the juice. Dean ran his hand over his face and took a heave of breath.

“Okay, Cas. Its okay. Just don’t let that…kiss happen again.” He swallowed hard ignoring how his heart sped up after the kiss. It was gentle, swift and his lips were softer than they looked. He bit into the fruit quietly and his traveling thoughts left him instantly. The view was awesome like this fruit and the breeze. He didn’t want to ruin the trip because of some slip-up.

“Dean, are you sure you are okay? Your face is a bit red.” _Damn it, Cas._ He nodded slightly. “How about we take a picture of each other and the scenery. It is a helpful…distraction.” _Not when your damn face is involved_.

“Yeah, why not.” He smiled very slight and picked up the camera, pointed it as Cas and started their own photo-shoot.

The next morning, Dean woke up to breakfast in bed. “I figured we eat in today. So I ordered.” Cas picked up a croissant and nibbled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean was like the ocean and Castiel was simply good at drowning himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait...I was debating adding smut this chapter and I have no experience in this so....bear with me. I chickened out last minute and decided..maybe later?

Dean sat in the overly decorated bar nursing a scotch. He needed a break. Away from this one. Away from Cas. He was glad the little dude of an Angel was spending the much needed time with him, but not this way.  Why this way? In one burn down his throat later, he asked for another. Being with Cas almost every second was becoming a little more than welcomed and it disturbed him. So he decided to get shit-faced drunk, and hopefully make it back with no incident. It was starting to get to him, the way his blue eyes bore into him, but now it gazed at him with a gentle smile. Shit, is this what you call a mid-life crisis? _I don’t like it._ Down the hatch.

Castiel sat on the beach watching the waves and the people cautiously swim around them. He got up and walked towards the water. The breeze seemed to increase still maintaining the gentle Caribbean touch. He stood close enough for the water to lick at his feet with his sweats rolled up to his knees and his muscle AC/DC shirt rippling in the air. He watched the sailors and water skiers skid across the water and decided then, Dean was like the ocean and Castiel was simply good at drowning himself. He was full and vast of the unknown and it was still calming to be around. At times. Then there were times where Dean needed a break to sort himself out. But Cas wanted to soothe the crease line on his forehead every time Dean wrinkled his face, it aged him more than he really was. He hated seeing him frown and upset.

Dean stumbled onto the balcony they had that was more or less ignored because of the trips around the island, no need for it. Tonight was a great night and the sunset from the room was... _was that Cas on the beach? Great._ He was plastered enough to keep his mind free, but the minute he saw Cas, it went downhill. He just wanted to enjoy the breeze on the lounge chair on the balcony. He didn’t ask for the intrusive thoughts of Cas in that shirt. Drunk thoughts often had bad outcomes. Especially if they, dear he think it, were sexual. Blankly, he looked down and quickly flushing and rushing his head up, ignoring the obvious tent. Where is this night going? He grunted unhappily and made his way to the large bathroom, bypassing the massive mirror. He knew he looked a hot mess and he didn’t need a mirror to see glazed eyes and roused hair. He hasn’t gotten shit faced in a long time for no reason. Well, this is not a ‘no reason’ affair. He raked his hands through his hair and turned on the shower to scolding hot. He didn’t want a cold shower. He was going to take care of this.

Castiel took his sweet time on his way back. He wasn’t sure if Dean was back and if he was, Cas was pretty sure Dean didn’t want to see his face right now. He felt a little lost on Dean’s emotional pattern every time, it never helped when the man didn’t know any other way to express himself. He passed a couple making out furiously on the beach and evaded his eyes. Cas has learned that those moments are actually intimate between two. It made him feel shy so he sped up out of that area. He made his way into town even with the sinking sun. Why not visit the mom and the little girl.

Dean let out a string of slurred curses when he tried to stroke himself. He was trying so hard for a release and his body wasn’t letting him when he was roughly tugging at his length. The frustration building up as he was not successful in release. The steam from the shower was relaxing though. Leaning against the contrasting, cold shower tiles, he left his issue alone and felt it best to ignore for now. It was adding to the annoyance he was feeling. Dean’s thoughts started to drift to Castiel and absently started to touch his painful hard on without a second thought. His hand trailed down and he began to gently stroke his length and by the time he was finished he was left panting and didn’t panic at first while coming down from his orgasmic high. Dean washed up numbly and stumbled out of the shower, pruned and ashamed. He threw on a t-shirt and some briefs and curled up with the T.V. on. He definitely _did not_ , under _any_ circumstances, did _not_ **jerk off** to his friend. _At all._ It didn’t happen. He rubbed his face with his hands and sobered up at the thought. This was not happening to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is left on a cliff hanger it seems.  
> Yes, that includes you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, school, life, and comic con had consumed my life for a month and change. But now I have no cosplay to make so I can write again.

Castiel had a peaceful walk to town to find out the woman and her child went home for the day. He ended up walking back to the hotel. He found a stray cat on the side of the road and talked to it for a while. He told Castiel stories of the children that played with him and the adults that cared for him. Apparently the cat preferred to wander. A true loner and nomad, surviving by himself. Castiel left the cat to a hunt that he was in the middle of and realized what time was approaching. The sun down completely, he trecked back.

Dean almost passed out on the bed, he decided, hell, its still early, he didn't want the party to end and the thoughts to break through and surface again. He stumbled to the mini fridge and pulled out a miniature bottle of rum. Straight rum, cherry flavored, but coloured like honey, he stared at the bottle a little longer before breaking the seal and chugging 2/5th down the fierce liquid. Not all, the bottle wasn't that small. Everything was moving slow now. Sweetly so, he eventually made it back to the bed and placed the bottle, noisily, on the bedside table. “Fuck.” Dean sighed heavily and rubbed at his eyes like a 3 year-old. A drunk one. He was frustrated. Drunk and frustrated is never fun, plus he was lonely.

Castiel made it to the lobby and went to the gift shop. He wanted Dean to be happy with him and not mad. So Cas ended up buying three bottles of specialty island drinks that he was clueless on the name of. He just thought it looked nice and the percentage of alcohol should pacify Dean’s initial anger. He paid the clerk with a smile and proceeded to the room with the bag of bottles, barely deep in thought. He was half hoping Dean wasn't in the room. But Castiel knows better. Dean would most likely be “plastered” drunk and “hopefully” passed out and maybe he would be less tense about...everything.

Dean heard bottles in the hallway before the door opened. He had his head on the pillow with some music blasting from the radio-alarm on the bedside table. Some dubstep shit. It sounded good now. And only now. Not that Sam is here to judge or whatever. He heard the door fall shit, um, shut and a shuffle of movement by the door. He didn't feel like moving but he was lazily on guard. He relaxed visibly when Castiel rounded the corner and came into the sitting area near the bed. They gazed for a minute before Dean struggled for a second to stand steadily.

When Castiel came around the corner, he braced himself for a some type of cold shoulder. He was met with a roused look of tenseness then simply rouse. Dean looked, well, to curtly put it, drunk, and recklessly so. He was haphazardly laid out on the bed with the radio on and the balcony door open. Cas would say it was a nice atmosphere but he felt like he was being hunted by the hunter on the bed, sitting there being scrutinized by the second. He noticed that he began to move off the bed. Of course with some difficulty. He took a sharp intake of breath before reaching out to help. It was Dean’s turn to take a sharp breath, eyes snapping up to meet the angel’s, pupils blown. The green was now almost consumed by the black, leaving a green ring. “ You drank before that bottle.” It was more of a statement than a question, so he wasn't seeking any answers. But he got one anyways.

“You took forever to come back.” Words slurred slightly and didn't really correlate with his previous statement. He’ll take what he gets.

“That I did.” Hands still on his shoulder, they slumped a bit with the next words that fell from his lips. They were so quiet, he almost missed them.

“Why?” an earnest question, so shy of attention. Cas looked down avoiding his gaze and remained quite.

Dean was swayed by Castiel’s statement and silence. He took a breath before swatting the steady, firm hand away and sitting too fast on the bed. God, he smelled good. He fell back and stared at the ceiling. He heard Cas shifting from one foot to the next in front of him. Dean sat up again. “I'm sorry.” he managed to mumble out. Cas looked down at the man in front of him. Cas may see a man, but Dean feels like a shell. “And before you say for what, and play dumb, you already know what for. I..I'm sorry for making you feel hurt and casted aside. I was...just scared,” he bowed his head, elbows on knees, trying to sink into himself. “I may have said more than I would have liked on a regular day. But this month hasn’t had one regular day.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Cas' voice is doing things to him that makes him want to, well, their doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT SMUT  
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK  
> THERE IS A POSSIBILITY OF TERRIBLE WRITING.  
> C: enjoy  
> i apologize for such short chapters but its been nonstop busy on my side.

The sun outside had fully set and left the sky with a colourful array of purples and reds and oranges that all blend into the darkening sky. The balcony door, still open, with the exception of a mosquito net, allowing the breeze to flow through the room. The only sounds that fill the room is the radio, the bugs in the night, rustle of trees and their breathing. Dean kept his head low as he staired at the carpet pattern. He was afraid to look back at the source of his confusion. Looking at the angel would propbably make him do _things_. Things that he might regret. When Castiel spoke up, Dean didn't flinch.

"Dean, I brought you on vacation to help relax you. Did I not?  My intentions were to help coax you out of that unhealthy habit you call coping. What you are doing right now, or were doing, is not what I brought you here to do." The bed dipped under Cas' weight next to Dean. He leaned in to the same position as him. Dean waited a beat after 5 minutes of straight silence. 

"I don't know what you would have me do, Cas. I'm fighting inner demons, and it's only someting I can deal with." Cas turned his head to look at Dean.

"Whatever it is, Im sure I can definitely help." Dean shook his head and and turned his head away from Cas. "Dean," he turned hesitantly still avoiding his eyes.

"Dean, look at me. What is the problem? Is it me? Do you not want me around? Because I can leave if you want. All you have to do is say so." Cas stood and gestured towards the door. He sounded like he was panicing. And just as fast as Castiel was talking and moving away from Dean, Dean paniced as well, he didn't want  Cas to leave, standing and grabbed Castiel's shirt and pulled him towards him. They locked lips, stiffly at first, but then Dean made a swipe at Cas' firm lips and that's when it all went to hell. In a good way.

Cas grunted against Dean's lips, shifting to grab at the hairs at the base of his skull, intwining his fingers in the soft hair. He started to nip at his lips and pull Cas towards the bed. They landed with a _thuwph._ Dean started ripping at Cas' shirt and let his nails rake against his ribs as he dragged the shirt up, only breaking for air to pull it over his head. Castiel's fingers wormed their way down Dean's torso and up his shirt, softly caressing his ribcage. Dean arched into the touch, gasping against Cas' wet mouth and throwing his head back. Neck exposed, Cas wrapped his fingers around the back of Dean's neck and grazed his teeth against the flesh, flicking the pink, wet appendage along. Dean grabbed at his hair and pulled him upwards to capture his mouth again, bitting his lip. He adjusted his legs so Cas can fall more comfortably, slotting their bodies more perfectly. Once they got a touch of the other's arousal, they began rutting against each other. Dean was beginning to enjoy the sounds coming out of Cas' mouth, deep moans erupted from the angel's throat. The sounds encouraged Dean to flip the duo over, Cas now on his back with Dean straddling, startled but arching his hips into Dean's. He grabbed at Dean's hips and grinded and almost growling at him. Dean tore off his shirt and started working at Cas' sweatpants before they both came in their pants, because Cas' voice is doing things to him that makes him want to, well, their doing it. He finally was able to undo the knot keeping the pants up and tugged them under the swell of Cas' ass and off as he climbed off the bed to tug them all the way off before discarding his own. Castiel's cock sprung free from the pants and Dean's eyes lock with it as he sucks in breath between his teeth. He nearly fell over rushing to yank off his own pants, emerald eyes never leaving the angel's obvious arousal. Dean grabbed his ankles and dragged him down the bed and settled between Cas' knees, on his haunches. He then gripped at the base of Cas' cock tightly and sat for a second to gauge his reaction. Cas was leaning on his elbows, head thrown back reavling at the new sensations flowing through him. Mouth agape and slightly whimpering at Dean's stalling. Dean moved his hand slowly at first, using the open moans from the being above him to edge him on. He leaned forward a bit, switching form haunches to knees, on hand on Castiel's hip and the other on his member, his tounge breeching his lips, wetting them before lapping at the weeping slit of the pink head. Deciding the salty taste on his tounge is tolerable, he wrapped his wetted lips around Cas' cock, pulling him in before hollowing his cheeks and attempting a blowjob. Cas thrusted his hips upwards nearly choking Dean causing him to grunt round his dick, making little noises of pleasure and lifting his torso off the bed to grab at the back of Dean's head. An obcene pop off the wet head and a string of spit later, he pulled him in for a kiss, tasting himself on Dean's tonuge. The battle for dominace of the tonuge distracted Cas when Dean reached down between them and started to jack Cas off, causing him to bite Dean's lip. He then trailed down the hunter's neck leaving a trail of bites and licking the welts in their wakes. Dean's hand shook for a second. He tried to stand and kneel between Cas' legs on the bed without breaking contact. He then pushed Cas down on the bed and grinded on him, taking long strides then fast ones to drag out the strained noises the angel was trying conceal. He grabbed at his hips, probably leaving bruises, and sliding their cocks together using the pre-come as lube, their lips not actually touching but simply hot, open breathing on each other. Castiel raised his hands to Dean's ass and gripped him hard, squeezing the cheeks and leaving cresent half-moon marks on his backside while raking them up and down his back. Dean took both their lengths in his hand after spitting in his palm and jerked them together. He could feel the coil in his stomach and the tightness in his balls that he was close and Cas probably was too, if the chanting was anything to go by. It was rather hot, seeing Castiel sprawled out under him, so undone that he couldn't speak english. He was hearing his name somewhere in the enochian and that was when the angel orgasmed and came thick white ropes inbetween their stomachs. The way Cas pulled Dean's hair and shouted his name when he came triggred his orgasm right after. Some minutes passed as they stayed there after riding out their orgasm against each other and the after-glow, Dean reluctantly looked up at the blues that were soaking up the view of the hunter before him. He swallowed thickly and chuckled.

"So, I guess you can say you helped me relax and whatever." He rolled to the other side of Cas and layed there, sadated, eyes heavy. 

Cas' eyes followed every movement and noting how Dean intertwined his fingers with his. Drunk Dean was, for a lack of a better word, different. "Yes. I guess you could." 

"Im sorry. I cause you so much worry and-"

"No, Dean, it was definitly me who caused you all this pain and...I had no idea it was me you were griping for me. Why did you perfer to damage your mental state than tell me that you were..." He trailed off, unsure of how to continue. He kind of already knew the answer.

Dean shrugged and layed in silence. Cas reached over to turn down the radio and used a hand to close the door. Dean reached for a shirt and cleaned their stomachs off throwing it somewhere by the chairs, then reaching for the blanket to cover them both. 

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive a virgin for trying to write gay smut but, I figured I read a good bit of it, time to try and write it.  
> Please let me know if any of this is inaccurate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah-ehm, we should probably go hit that breakfast line. Don't want to miss what’s on the menu today.” Dean shot up in the bed, taking the flat sheet with him as he stood, wrapping it around to cover that now prominent wood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was way more comfortable writting this chapter considering it took a month to write.

The next morning was painful. Hangovers. Enough said. Dean crept out of bed, not aware of the sleeping being next to him. He shuffled to the bathroom, trying not to trip over the pile of clothes on the floor. Wait, clothes on the floor? Dean looked down only to see a half hard morning wood on his way to the bathroom. He was scared to turn around and look in the bed. He ran to the bathroom and proceeded to empty his stomach into the toilet. He waited a beat before walking to the sink to wash his face and brush his teeth. He used that time to try and recall last nights events only to draw blank. All he can remember was Cas. Cas. Cas was sleeping. In the bed. With him. Naked he assumed. Dean rubbed his hands over his face. The night came to him in pieces. Fragments of Cas and pleasure and he didn't feel panicked. He walked back to the room to find Cas rolling over and reaching for the empty spot on the cooling bed. He then sat up in the bed swiftly, swinging his head over to where Dean was standing, taking the chance to look him over, even though Castiel knew Dean’s body by heart, since he put it back together. Once his eyes met back with his, there was a small smile on Dean’s lips.

“Good morning, Dean.” There was a lift in the corner of his lips and a smile in his eyes. All is well he was guessing.

“Mornin’. You actually slept. I guess you had a good night?”

“Yes, I suppose I did. I- uh,” Dean watched as the smile faltered on Cas’ face.

“Its okay, Cas. We’re okay. Let’s just, live in the moment, yeah?”

Cas nodded. “That sounds good.” He made a move to get out of bed, Dean stopped him before he placed his foot on the floor.

“No, wait. Can we just-” He crawled in bed and pulled the blanket over them. “Better.”

They inched slowly towards each other till their legs were nearly entwined and Dean tucked an arm under his head and took Cas’ hand in the other to lock fingers. “No chick-flick moments, but I’ll allow a few.” He shut his eyes for a second before Cas’ spoke up.

“We have to talk about this sooner or later.”

He popped his eyes back open and sighed heavily. “Damn it, Cas, Can't it wait? Can you just-” He paused noting the angel’s eyes drop. “Just...just give me time. Its all I ask.”

The blue orbs trained back on him and he took note in the twinkle. It scared him a bit but then Dean wasn't sure what scared him more. The look in Cas’ eyes or the fact that it sent feelings south of his brain.

“Ah-ehm, we should probably go hit that breakfast line. Don't want to miss what’s on the menu today.” Dean shot up in the bed, taking the flat sheet with him as he stood, wrapping it around to cover that now prominent wood. Cas followed after, no cover and stark naked and obvious what his intentions were. It was as if he had no off switch in arousal. They both trecked into the bathroom where Dean already started turning on the shower on warm. He dropped the sheet in front of the tub and stepped in. As he was about to close the curtain, Castiel stopped him in his attempt and stepped in behind him and closed it himself. The two stood awkwardly in the shower for a moment as the water was beating down on Dean’s back. Cas followed the water with his eyes and watched the rise and fall of Dean’s chest as he moved closer. Dean took the leap and grazed his lips against Cas’, barely touching. Suddenly Castiel felt soap touching his chest. He glanced down to see Dean soaping him up with washcloth. Dean moved his head to focus on the task.

“Humor me, but what’s got you so in the mood to mambo?” he had a soft smile on his face, for once at peace. It was contagious.

“But I’m not in the mood to... wait...oh. I am. I just feel comfort around you. I'm sorry for the

“chick-flick” as you would say. But if you don't mind?”

Cas grabbed the sudsy cloth from Dean and instantly pulled him in close flush against. He raked the cloth around Dean’s torso and down his back in a sensual manner, following the curve of his spine. It stopped above the cleft of Dean’s ass as Dean’s breath hitched. Castiel dipped his head forward to capture his lips in his own only to bite the bottom lip. Dean jerked his hips forward to reign some friction and Cas complied following the pace he set. He dropped his head forward  to lay some bites on Cas’ neck. Cas realized this can no longer be considered a shower but neither of them seemed to mind. Dean pulled back to look Cas in the face for a hot second to admire the heated look and ceased movement. His hair weighed down by the humidity of the bathroom and spray of water. His lids heavy and blue eyes blown glancing through dark, wet lashes. Lips bruised and moist and pink as his tongue peaked out to wet it again. He met eyes again.

“I don't know what made you think I wouldn't mind.”

Dean’s voice dangerously low and rough. And if any though impossible for angels to get goosebumps and chills thought wrong. Castiel growled low in his throat, picking Dean up by his ass lifting him to press against the cold, tiled shower wall. He caught the message with a slight smile, a bit scared of what to come, letting his legs wrap around the angel’s narrow hips for support. He sometimes forgets that Cas is way stronger. Shocked out of his mind when the silky feeling of both their hard cocks sliding against each other felt like lightning shooting up his spine. Dean jolted in shock and thrusted forward, resting arms around Cas’ neck not realizing the chain reaction he set off. Castiel keeping one hand hard on Dean’s sculpted ass and the other drifted down to leave a trail of chills down the center of his tanned chest. His hand reaching dangerous levels and tracing light circles above the destination before dropping his hand completely and tracing a vein on Dean’s dick from the angry pink, leaking head to the broad base slowly. He wrapped his nimble fingers around it and gave him a few strokes. Low sounds left Dean’s mouth as he continues down to fondle his heavy balls.

“Ah- Where did you- oh God Cas!” Dean attempted speaking, dropping his head in the crook of Cas’ neck as he ran his fingers right behind his balls and massaged lightly. Cas smiled shyly to never really give Dean a response.

**Author's Note:**

> I will only continue if I hear people actually like this story. I wrote this on my vacation back from St. Thomas. Like literally on the plane on a dying battery. If there are any mistakes dont be afraid to let me know. Im always looking for feedback.


End file.
